Fairy Tail High
by CapitalCheerios
Summary: Lucy has a check list for her senior year in High School at F.T.H. But the school's most nettlesome student, Nate Dragneel, is the first person she talks to, which just might get in the way of putting a check mark on anything! And things spiral even more out of control when rumors swirl that they're boyfriend and girlfriend. AU, high school fic.


**Hola! Okay, so I know what many of you are thinking, 'Why doesn't she update other stories instead of starting new ones?!' But, I promise, I am working on them. ANYway, I am going to make ALL of the main characters have COMPLETELY AMERICAN (and more common/modern) first names. Some of the names may be spelled differently than usual for the sake of being more recognizable to the characters' names. Some of these will contain middle names. Because I don't know some of the characters' last names, I will have to improvise and/or make some up. Here is the list:**

**Lucy Heartphilia: Lucy Heartphilia **

**Natsu Dragneel: Nathan Dragneel **

**Erza Scarlett: Eran Scarlett **

**Gray Fullbuster: Gary Fullbuster **

**Wendy Marvell: Wendy Marvell**

**Happy the Cat: Happy [pet cat of Nathan Dragneel]**

**Charle the Cat: Carla [pet cat of Wendy Marvell]**

**Jellal Fernandez: Jerad Fernandez**

**Juvia Lockser: Julia Lockser**

**Lyon Vastia: Lyon Vastia**

**Leo the Lion/Loke: Leo Lional**

**Levy McGarden: Levy McGarden**

**Gajeel Redfox: Gage Redfox**

**Pantherlily the Cat: Lil' Panther [pet cat of Gage Redfox]**

**Cana Alberona: Caran Alberona**

**Gildarts Clive: Gail Clive**

**Aries: Arianna Whool**

**Mirajane Strauss: Mira Jane Strauss**

**Elfman Strauss: Erik Strauss**

**Lisanna: Lily Anna Strauss**

**Makarov Dreyar: Mike Dreyar**

**Laxus Dreyar: Lucas Dreyar**

**Fried Justine: Justin Free**

**Evergreen: Eva Green**

**Bickslow: Bicky Slowick**

**Ultear Milkovich: Terra Milkovich**

**Sting Eucliffe: Steve Eucliffe**

**Rogue Cheney: Robby Cheney**

**Any other characters (such as Yukino, Laki, Bisca, Alzack, etc.) will have their names posted on the chapter they are introduced.**

**Not all of the characters posted above will appear in this chapter. Now, please, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters(or even those names I though of); I only own this story.**

* * *

The blonde stretched; she exhaled in content the moment her bones popped. She slowly and softly shoved the **  
**covers warming her body off her light skin, her alarm suddenly ringing out, not startling her in the slightest. She reached a manicured finger towards the off button. She looked around her room, a content smile on her face as she stared out the window. She tossed a glance at her clock, her smile slowly morphing into a straight line as she pushed herself up off the bed.

* * *

She took off her pajamas and stepped into the warming water of the shower. Scrubbing strawberry smelling conditioner into her hair, she hummed to the music of her stereo blasting in the small confines of her bathroom. Washing the last bit of conditioner from behind her ears, she sighed contently. She exited the shower and wrapped a towel around her body.

Now, while most normal girl would be rushing to leave the house. You know, with a piece of toast hanging out of her mouth.

But Lucy Heartphilia was accustomed to waking up precisely at 5:45.

She looked over her check list, putting a check mark over the box that had _Sh__ower _scrawled out it fancy lettering. Next was to dry and curl her hair._  
_

First impressions were important to every Heartphilia. Though, this isn't _just _a 'first impression'. This is the day she will walk on the very grounds of the place she would spend a year hitting the books and making new friends, getting a rival and achieving new goals, reaching for dreams and finding love.

This is her senior year in high school.

And by the end of the school year, she would make sure she would have a check mark by every single thing on her checklist.

* * *

Fairy Tail High, a school known for its, well, how would one say,_ unique_ students.

One of these 'unique' students is Nathan Dragneel.

His father being an old friend of the principal of Fairy Tail High, Nathan Dragneel was a shoe-in to get into Fairy Tail, despite his past records of bullying kids, destroying school property, and _bombing_ every single test. He transferred in during the middle of sophomore year.

By now, it was just of habit that people separated like the red sea to make a path for him and his groupies.

Now, while there were some who respected his status as the school's badass, most feared him.

Eran Scarlett was neither of these two types. She was in that slim percentage that Nathan actually feared.

Of course, that means that the rest of the school practically kissed the ground she walked on.

Including Nathan, as he cowered in fear when she raised a hand, as if to hit him.

"Eran! I sw-" he gulped, choosing his word carefully. He was treading on thin ice; one wrong step- game over, "I swear, I was just asking him where Gail's classroom is!"

Eran growled- Nate, as some dared to call him, flinched, "You've been coming to this school for years! Do you expect me to believe such a blatant lie?! Now tell me, why did you have him cornered?!"

"I-" Nate was interrupted by the whistling of Gary Fullbuster, a resident delinquent of F.T.H. for two years that had pushed his way into Nate's group by becoming his rival.

"Some sexy new meat," Gary turned toward what he _thought_ was only Nate, but froze when he saw Eran.

Nathan sighed in relief when Eran's attention was turned toward Gary, who Nate had caught mumbling a curse word with his enhanced hearing.

"What ever do you mean, Gary?" Gary had already taken off his tie, which was tucked into his pocket, close to falling to the floor.

"Ah, just some new student," Gary handled the spotlight of Eran's eyes smoothly and calmly.

"Freshman?" she inquired. Gary shrugged in reply. The bell rang, and Nate, much to his chagrin, was dragged to class by Eran.

* * *

"Shut up, you spoiled brats!" Gail Clive was tempted to call them _other _names, but his better judgement, more like his paycheck, told him not to. "There's a new student joining us, and if you screw this up and make her leave, Mike'll never-"

"Gail, Gail," Nate shook his head, his feet propped up on the desk of the terrified student next to him, Nate's arm thrown over the back of his chair, "You should know us better than this. We don't mean to scare 'em off, they're just wimps who can't take any jokes." Nathan smiles, feeling the straw in his pocket. He originally planned to shoot the spit balls soaking in the back of his mouth at his teacher, but he was now thinking about shooting them at the supposed 'new student'.

"Shut up. Take your feet off-... the kid's table, while you're at it. And call me by my first name again, and I'll send you to Dreyar's office," Nate rolled his eyes, slowly taking his feet of of his neighbor's desk, being careful not to bend the straw. "She'll be here any second, so be on-"

The creaking of the old, wooden door opening interrupted his lecture. Nate grabbed at his straw, grinning a devious grin as the blonde strolled over to Mr. Clive's desk.

"Hi, my name-"

A spit ball flew towards her, sticking to the middle of her forehead. The class erupted in laughter, and Mr. Clive was shocked that chaos could ensue before she could even introduce herself.

Lucy's face burned in embarrassment and anger, searching for the bastard that would suffer her wrath. While most of her brain was running around with pitch forks, shouting for her to get even when her eyes landed on the culprit with a straw in his hand, a small (very small) section of her brain was telling her she should calm down and just breath.

But looking at his eyes pinched closed in laughter made her anger shoot off its meter.

She took thundering steps towards him, all of the students fell silent, wondering what she was going to do.

Nate, noticing the sudden silence, opened his eyes to see the blondie standing right next to his desk.

He opened his mouth to make a witty comment, but closed it when she took the spit ball, _with his spit on it_, put it _in her mouth_, took it _back out, _and slapped it on _his_ forehead.

The class froze; Gail froze - everyone sat there, hoping that the new girl wouldn't end in the E.R. on her first day.

But Nate only smirked, peeling the spit ball off his forehead and putting it back into his mouth.

"Cute."

* * *

**Some of you may not get his gesture, but he was just simply saying that was she did was cute, not that she _is _cute. Even if she is, LOL. Please inform me if I wrote Natsu or Erza or anybody's previous names so I can correct it. Thank you for reading!**

**R&R!**

**C&C, out!**


End file.
